


Our Place

by M_G1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, pre-parentage reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_G1/pseuds/M_G1
Summary: Moments after arriving in Winterfell, Dany receives terrible news from Jon's brother, Bran. Unsure of how to deal with it, she sets out on a journey in an unfamiliar place. Jon finds her, and is determined to cheer her up.





	Our Place

Dany’s brief introduction to Jon’s brother Bran had only resulted in tragic news. The boy seemed somewhat strange, his voice and actions monotonous and emotionless, even as he informed her of the resurrection of Viserion. His words had completely broken her heart, just as she had finally began to piece it began together, since the death of her child, one of the only three children she would ever have. 

Bran had broken the news to her and Jon immediately as they arrived in the courtyard of Winterfell, allowing neither of them any time to rest their tired, beaten bodies and minds. In the moment, she had had no idea how to respond to such information, and in the end, had simply walked away from everyone, offering no worded response. She was sure that she had heard Jon call her name as she did so, even his words had failed to comfort her, as they had so often in recent times.

Her journey through the unfamiliar walls and paths of Winterfell had led her to what she assumed to be the Godswood, a place deeply tied to the prominent religion of the North. She had never been fond of religion, but she had to admit that this place was extremely peaceful, and had remained so despite the chaotic circumstances surrounding it. The giant tree in the centre seemed to be the perfect place to sit and gather her thoughts, if that was even possible.

The thought of her child in the hands of the Night King was one she was sure would keep her awake at night, at the very least until she had the chance to put it right. Viserion had always been the sweetest of her children, always enjoying and yearning for her love and affection, and seeking refuge in her arms for far longer than his growth permitted. It was horribly paradoxical, the fact that this once gentle creature, would now be a tool of the Night King, entirely bent to his twisted will. The tears finally managed to escape, her solitude allowing her Queenly persona to briefly slip.

“Dany.” She recognised his voice immediately. The silence of the Godswood meant his whispered words were easily heard.

She didn't turn around, afraid that seeing his face would only provoke more tears. “Jon.” She replied simply.

The crunch of the winter snow caused her to twist towards as he sat beside her. He offered her a sad smile when he caught her gaze. 

He chuckled softly. “It’s funny, that you came to the exact same place as I do. There is no place more peaceful.”

She nodded. “I guess I was lucky then, because I had no idea where I was going.”

He laughed quietly, this time a true laugh. “I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again Dany, I’m so sorry. Your pain is my fault.”

She shook her head violently, tears once more threatening to escape. “It is not, the only one to blame is the Night King.”

He nodded solemnly. “What can I do, Dany? To help you? Let me help you, please.” Jon begged.

“Nothing.” Her voice was much like Bran’s, showing no emotion.

“Take my hand.”

She turned to face him, his hand was extended to her, inviting hers to take it. “Why?”

“Let me cheer you up. At least let me try. I know there’s nothing I can do that will make things better permanently, but let me try and put a smile on your face, even if it’s just for a second.” He explained. “I can’t stand to see you like this.”

Those words almost put a smile on her face by themselves. She placed her small hand in his and he gently helped her to her feet. The contact was pleasant to her, making her feel safe and secure, well at least as safe and secure as one can be with the Army of the Dead approaching. “What are we going to do?” She asked, intrigued.

He smiled. “I’ve got a few ideas. C’mon.”

They walked away hand in hand, towards a destination unknown to her. He was escorting her back towards the courtyard, the realisation caused her to stop dead in her tracks. He turned to face her. “What’s wrong?” Jon asked, concerned.

“People will see. People that already don't approve of me, and will not like to see the two of us together like this.”

“Fuck ‘em.” He replied simply. “They question me no matter what I do, and they will disapprove of you no matter what you do. They are stubborn, old fools and quite frankly, I couldn't care less about what they think about me and you. I’m not ashamed to be with you, Dany, and nothing they can say would ever change that.”

She allowed herself a small smile, touched by his words. “I’m not ashamed to be with you either, Jon.”

He grinned at her adoringly. “There we go!” He said as he approached her. “A smile, but not the one I want to see. I want to see a proper smile, the one that reaches your eyes, the one I feel so lucky to have seen before.”

“Then you better have something good to show me, Jon Snow.” She teased, joking to distract from the butterflies in her stomach.

“I think I do.” He replied confidently, taking her hand once more.

A short walk later and they found themselves back in the courtyard. Dany hadn't realised how much time had passed until she realised the darkness surrounding them. The time meant that there weren't as many people as expected, mostly just the guards on duty, patrolling observantly with their glowing torches.

In an already unfamiliar place, the night meant that Dany was completely oblivious as to where her feet were taking her, but trusting Jon enough to no worry too much about it. Thankfully, their path led them indoors, finally escaping the blistering cold that her extravagant winter gowns did little to counter.

After following the winding stone corridors of the castle for a short while, they finally stopped outside of a large oak door. “What is this?” Dany enquired.

“My chambers.” He answered honestly.

She shook her head teasingly. “Really, Jon Snow? You already know I’m more than happy to spend the night with you but I thought you had a surprise for me..?”

He feigned a look of shock. “You really think so little of me, Dany? I didn't take advantage of your grief to bed you. There is someone I want you to meet, and he happens to spend most of his time in my chambers.”

She stared at him confusedly. “This is beginning to sound a little odd, Jon.”

He sighed, understanding her inference. “Seven Hells, woman, would you just open the door?”

“That’s not very chivalrous of you, is it? Making the Lady open the door.” She joked.

He chuckled. “I swear you’ll be the death of me, Dany, and the worrying thing is, I don’t think I would even mind.” He said, before gently pushing open the door, trying to avoid waking others in the castle.

She examined the room, her eyes widening as she saw the sleeping animal on Jon’s bed. “This is Ghost, my Direwolf.” He explained behind her.

“He’s beautiful. I didn't know you had a Direwolf.”

“My siblings and I all had one, I’m pretty sure that Ghost is the only one left.” On cue, Ghost’s eyes blinked open and he lifted his head from the furs.

Jon approached and brought his head to Ghost’s. “I’ve missed you, boy.” While the animal didn't respond audibly, Dany could tell how much he loved Jon, simply from the look of content on his face, similar to how her dragons showed their affection to her.

“Go on, Dany, touch him. I touched Drogon, and I would argue that he is much more terrifying.” He teased lightheartedly.

She tentatively approached him, pulling off her glove and extending her hand for the wolf to smell, which seemed like the logical thing to do. 

Ghost examined her scent for several seconds, before leaning into her touch, allowing her to pet him. Jon urged her to take a seat on the bed next to the wolf, which she did, careful not to annoy Ghost by taking up his space.

Ghost immediately laid his head in Dany’s lap, yearning for her undivided attention. She smiled as she began to feel more comfortable around him. “You’re a sweet thing, aren’t you?” She asked rhetorically, enjoying the relaxation that his soft fur provided. 

Dany looked up to see Jon smiling at her lovingly, causing her blush slightly. Her temporary distraction from the animal in her lap caused Ghost to grumble disapprovingly, reminding Dany to pet him once more.

“I could watch this all day.” Jon commented from his standing position, leaning against the door. “I promised that I could cheer you up, Dany.”

His words made her realise that he had done exactly as he said he would, he had made her feel happy and content. Her thoughts hadn't once drifted to the terrible thoughts that had been ever present in her mind since her conversation with Bran, and instead, her thoughts had been entirely focused on Jon, and his magnificent Direwolf.

She smiled as she looked up at him, this time remembering to continue giving Ghost the attention he wanted despite the conversation. “You did promise. I have always found your word to be extremely reliable, Jon.”

“I do my best.”

“Let’s just stay here, in this room, just the three of us, and hope that the Night King can’t find us.” She joked.

He took the seat next to her. “That does sound fantastic, but somewhat unrealistic unfortunately.” Jon replied. “But we can do whatever we want when the Night King is gone.”

She nodded. “Whatever we want. After he’s defeated, we won’t have to deal with any of this anymore, the plotting, the scheming, the fighting, none of it. We will be free to do the things we want to do, without the weight of the Seven Kingdoms on our backs.”

“I, for one, am so looking forward to that.” He added, taking her hand and planting kisses on the back of it. But even during all this shit that we have to deal with, Dany, whenever we can, we can come here, and it can be our happy place. Inside of this room, there is no Army of the Dead, there are no disapproving Northern Lords, there is just us. Me, my Direwolf, and the woman I love.”

She looked up from their joined hands and at him, finally moving her hand away from Ghost, he was no longer the priority right now. “Our place.” She agreed. “Just us. Me, the Direwolf that is now mine” She said, raising an eyebrow at him teasingly, to which he chuckled softly. “And the man I love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors
> 
> Kudos/ comments appreciated


End file.
